vakeshfandomcom-20200214-history
The History and the Keeping of Time of Vakesh
Vakesh itself is full of history. Scholars that have studied and researched the history of Vakesh have established two distinct time eras of Vakesh, with several other periods being established. The two distinct time eras are known as the Old World (O.W.) and After Emox (A.E.). The time era known as After Emox has the most amount of history recorded, since this time era is when the humans had first started to keep records of significant time periods. Each continent has its own detailed history, however this page serves to give the general history of Vakesh. The Creation of Vakesh The world of Vakesh is said to be have been created by Esion, God of Life. During the creation of the world, it is believed that Zedari, Goddess of the Sea, Azeth, God of the Mountains, and Gadela, God of the Forest's, all helped to give shape to the world in the form of the Seas, Mountains, and Forrest's. Years after the creation of Vakesh, the first people, elves created by Gadela, had taken to the forest's to build their homes. Shortly after the elves were made, Azeth created the dwarves to mine and build homes in the mountains he had created. After the elves and dwarves had made their homes in the forest's and mountains, Esion had breathed life into the first humans. Thus starting the time era most commonly known as the Old World. The Old World (O.W.) Not much is known about the history during the time era of the Old World. All that is known about the Old World is that everything was chaotic. The creation of Vakesh took place during this time era. Most of the known history during this time era originates from the continent islands of Aros, Utoa, and Si'drin. The race of humans were found within the continent islands of Aros, Utoa, and Si'drin. The other races that are only found within these continent islands include the Goliaths of Aros and the Firbolgs of Utoa. Elves and dwarves are also found among these continents, but were not as populace as the other three races. The first of the races to leave the continent islands were the humans of Si'drin, under the guidance of Vatrin, Goddess of Exploration and Curiosty. After almost a months jouney, the humans had reached the shores of Emox. Shortly after the arrival of the first humans on Emox, a new time era had started, know as After Emox. After Emox (A.E.) After the first humans had discovered Emox, coming from the continent islands of Aros, Utoa, and Si'drin, a new time era had started. During this time era, the events and history of the world have been more organized and recorded. The first humans of Emox had their fair share of hardship. The wood-elves of the Wildvault had been reluctant to their new inhabitants, even meeting with violence that had threatened to wipe out the entire population of the newcomers many times. However, it was the dwarves of the Goldcliffs that had open arms to the newcomers and had helped their new neighbors to build the first cities of Emox. Almost ten years after arriving onto Emox, the first major human kingdom on Emox was established. The Passage of Time The Vakesh year is 300 days long, is split into 10 months, and has two distinct seasons. Each season lasts for 5 months of the year. Months of the Year Each month of the Year is 3 weeks long. A week in Vakesh is 10 days long. Through out the year, there are a number of holidays and festivals that occur. A recorded date is written as the day number of the current month, of the current year and time era. For example, it is the 21st day of Zunir, of 1108 A.E. This would mean that it is the 21s day, in the month of Zunir, during the year 1108 in the time era of A.E. Alternatively, a recorded date might be written with the week instead of the day. For example, in the second week of Othar, of 1006 A.E. This would mean that it is the second week during the month of Othar, during the year 1006 in the time era of A.E. The Season's of Vakesh The first season of Vakesh is called the Sun season. The sun season starts during the sun festival, the holiday that celebrates Veldir, God of the Sun and Sky, and lasts for four days. The sun season signals the growing sunlight and the change in weather in the coming months. The first day of the sun season officially begins on the thirteenth day of the third month of the year. The second season of Vakesh is called the Moon season. The moon season starts at the end of the moon celebration, the holiday that celebrates Yena, Goddess of the Moon and Stars, and lasts for three days. The moon season signals the colder and shorter days to come. The first day of the moon season officially starts on the seventh day of the eighth month of the year.